300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.12.31
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Yume Egao Nightcore Version (by Chata). ---- Check-in Reward *Adjusted the check-in reward in 2020, the information is as follows: **Daily check-in reward is now changed to a fixed reward, it is no longer adjusted with the game's update. **Daily check-in fixed reward is 300 Heroes Login Exchange Ticket x 1. **7 300 Heroes Login Exchange Tickets can be exchanged for 1 Login Reward Optional Package by right-clicking on the tickets. **The reward list in Login Reward Optional Package will be adjusted in the quarterly major updates. Events Clock Tower Activity (2019.12.31) *Event Time: 31st December 2019 to 9th February 2020 *Reward Exchange Time: 31st December 2019 to 12th February 2020 Eternal Board Game (2019.12.31) (永恒棋盘) *Event Time: 31st December 2019 to 12th January 2020 ---- Items *New Year Luxury Great Gift Box (2020新年豪华大礼盒) is available for sale in Item Mall between 0.01 AM to 11.59 PM on 1st January 2020. *First Person Shooter Package (第一人称射击礼包) is available for sale in Item Mall between 3rd January 2020 at 11.59 AM ~ 12th January 2020 (20% Off Price). **Level 5 Gems are available for sale in Item Mall between 1st January 2020 at 0.01 AM ~ 10th February 2020 at 11.59 PM. Heroes *Hero Card - Gray available in Item Mall at 00.01 AM on 1st January 2020. Skins *Takanashi Rikka's Skin Card - Sora Ginko (空银子) is available for sale in Item Mall at 00.01 AM on 1st January 2020. *Saya's Skin Card - Abigail Williams (阿比盖尔) is available for sale in Item Mall at 00.01 AM on 1st January 2020. ---- Synthesizing Added new following rewards to the reward list: Skins *Skin Card - Bright And Colorful Embellishment Timi x 1 <= Ancient Jade x 1 *Skin Card - A Brilliant Overnight Star Yisha x 1 <= Ancient Jade x 1 *Skin Card - Dazzling Fireworks and Lanterns Dita x 1 <= Ancient Jade x 1 Materials *Dazzling Star (迷惑星) x 5 <= Ancient Jade x 1 *Onigiri (饭团) x 1 <= Dazzling Star x 1 *Barbecue (烤肉) x 1 <= Dazzling Star x 1 *Savory Fragrant Duck (香香鸭) x 1 <= Dazzling Star x 1 *Red Tea (红茶) x 1 <= Dazzling Star x 1 Packages *Random Item Mall Gold Coin Hero Package x 1 <= Barbecue x 10 | Onigiri x 10 *Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card x 1 <= Barbecue x 40 | Onigiri x 40 | Savory Fragrant Duck x 40 | Red Tea x 40 *Random Touhou Hero Package x 1 <= Onigiri x 20 | Savory Fragrant Duck x 20 *Random Alchemy Item Package x 1 <= Onigiri x 40 | Savory Fragrant Duck x 40 *Random Artifact Package x 1 <= Barbecue x 50 | Red Tea x 30 | Onigiri x 40 *Level 4 Random Gem Chest x 1 <= Onigiri x 50 | Red Tea x 50 *Random Strengthening Captain Package x 1 <= Barbecue x 5 | Onigiri x 5 Exclusive Equipment *Ice Rain x 1 <= Barbecue x 30 | Onigiri x 30 *Super Bell x 1 <= Onigiri x 30 | Savory Fragrant Duck x 30 *CAD x 1 <= Savory Fragrant Duck x 30 | Red Tea x 30 *SHIKI x 1 <= Barbecue x 30 | Savory Fragrant Duck x 30 *Kazuma (Satou Kazuma) x 1 <= Onigiri x 30 | Red Tea x 30 *Star Platinum x 1 <= Barbecue x 30 | Red Tea x 30 Titles *Title Card - Just For A Dinner (100 Days) x 1 <= Onigiri x 50 *Title Card - Gonna Have A Barbecue Tonight (100 Days) <= Barbecue x 50 *Title Card - Hello Fragrant Duck (100 Days) x 1 <= Savory Fragrant Duck x 50 *Title Card - Zhong Chong Chong (100 Days) x 1 <= Red Tea x 50 ---- 300 Heroes Account System Upgrade Announcement According to the "Notice on Preventing Minors from Indulging in Online Games" issued by China's General Administration of Press and Publication, all online game users to register for gaming accounts using their real names alongside valid identification, starting at 1st January 2020. All users without an identified real name will not be able to use the game services anymore. In response to national policy requirements, the JUMP Real-Name Identification System will be launched in the afternoon of 31st December 2019. All players will be requested to complete and update their identified real name in time according to the account prompt information. All requirements issued in the "Notice on Preventing Minors from Indulging in Online Games" can be found here http://customer.jumpw.com/viewnews.jsp?id=12 For filling the real-name information, please visit your passport site below https://passport.jumpw.com/ ---- ----